1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chip filter fabrication technology and more particularly, to a chip filter and supplementary tool, which facilitates bonding the lead wires of filter elements of the chip filter to the respective connection terminals, saving much labor and time and improving the productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following development of electronic information products toward fine and delicate design, SMT (Surface Mount Technology) is commonly used for the bonding of electronic components to a circuit board. Further, during signal transmission of a network interface component, for example, RJ-45 Connector, it may cause an electromagnetic interference with surrounding electronic components or circuits, or the surrounding noises may interfere with the transmission of signal through the RJ-45 connector, resulting a signal transmission error. The electromagnetic interference may disturb surrounding wireless signal transmission, affecting normal functioning of the local area network. To avoid these problems, a signal filter module is usually used and set in the RJ-45 connector. A signal filter module for this purpose is a chip type module. It can be bonded to a network circuit board or interface card (not limited to RJ-45 connector). After installation of a signal filter module in a network connector, the signal filter module removes noises from the signal being transmitted from an external signal source into the network connector for further transmission to an external control circuit interface or any other of a variety of data transmission interface means. After conversion of a network signal into a series data signal, the signal can then be processed through a data processing system.
FIGS. 12 and 13 show a signal filter module according to the prior art. According to this design, the signal filter module comprises an electrically insulative housing A, a plurality of metal terminals B, a plurality of filter elements C and an electrically insulative top cover D. The metal terminals B are respectively fixedly secured to the two opposite sidewalls A1 of the electrically insulative housing A by insert molding. The metal terminals B extend vertically from the bottom side of the sidewalls A1 to the top side thereof, each having a bonding tip B1 turned perpendicularly out of the bottom side of the electrically insulative housing A and bonded to one respective copper finger E1 of an external circuit board E and a top pin B2 protruding over the topmost edge of the electrically insulative housing A. The filter elements C have lead wires C1 wound round the top pins B2 of the metal terminals B and then soldered thereto. This design of signal filter module has drawbacks as follows:
1. Winding the lead wires C1 of the filter elements C round the top pins B2 of the metal terminals B wastes much time and labor, complicating the operation and increasing the cost.
2. Because the metal terminals B extend through the height of the electrically insulative housing A, they must have a certain length, increasing the material cost.
3. Because the top pins B2 of the metal terminals B protrude over the topmost edge of the electrically insulative housing A for the fastening of the lead wires C1 of the filter elements C, the top cover D is necessary for protection. The use of the top cover D complicates the fabrication and cost of the signal filter module.
Further, FIG. 14 and FIG. 15 illustrate an advanced electronic microminiature package and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,560. As illustrated, the advanced microelectronic component package includes a base element F, microelectronic component(s) G and conductors H. The base element F generally includes one or more sidewalls F1 and one or more recesses F0 which are adapted to receive the microelectronic component(s) G during assembly. The base element F further includes a plurality of raised elements F2 which are integrally formed with the sidewalls F1 in a vertical orientation adjacent to one another. A cavity F11 between the raised element F2 and the sidewall F1 designed to receive the wire G1 associated with the microelectronic component(s) G, and channels F3 formed by adjacent raised elements F2. Each raised element F2 includes a semicircular recess F20 aimed at one cavity F11 for receiving the wire G1, two holes F201 in communication between the semicircular recess F20 and the associating channels F3. Wires G1 are set in the cavities F11 at the sidewalls F1 and guided through the semicircular recesses F20 and the respective holes F201 to the associating channels F3 and then bonded to the conductors H. In actual practice, this design has drawbacks as follows:    1. When wires G1 are set in the cavities F11, they cannot be directly bonded to the conductors H. Wires G1 must be curved and inserted into the respective semicircular recesses F20 and then into the respective holes F201 to the associating channels F3 for bonding to the conductors H. When wires G1 are inserted into the semicircular recesses F20, they may be stuck and cannot be inserted through the respective holes F201 to the associating channels F3 for bonding to the conductors H. Thus, connection between the wires G1 and the conductors H is complicated.    2. The design of the raised elements F2, sidewalls F1, cavities F11, semicircular recesses F20 and holes F201 complicates the structure of the base element F. In consequence, the tool for making the base element F is complicated and costs a lot.    3. When wires G1 are inserted through the holes F201 to the associating channels F3, the conductors H must be set in the channels F3 and then bonded to the wires G1. It takes much labor and time to set the wires G1 and the conductors H in position for bonding, increasing the cost and lowering the productivity.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a chip filter and supplementary tool that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design.